pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rettung aus dem Kingswood
"Rettung aus dem Kingswood" ist das 16. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach dem knappen und verlustreichen Sieg in der Schlacht der Asche planen Alec und Kolgar Ihre nächsten Schritte. Sie sind in Sorge um Ihre Freunde Cale und Adyra, die nicht, wie ursprünglich versprochen, während der Schlacht zurückgekehrt und den Rattenfängern zur Hilfe gekommen sind. Ehe Sie jedoch neue Pläne machen können, erscheint eine mysteriöse Ritterin, Lady Juno Sariel, die von einem Unbekannten den Auftrag hat, die siegreichen Krieger in die Hauptstadt des Reiches, nach Dawnlight, zu bringen. Alec und Kolgar willigen zwar ein, Ihr zu folgen, allerdings erst, nachdem Sie Ihre Freunde gerettet haben. Gemeinsam mit der Ritterin brechen Sie abermals auf in die Tiefen des Kingswood, auf der Suche nach der Druidin und dem Ranger. Über Umwege und dank magischer Unterstützung gelingt es Ihnen auch tatsächlich, den Waldläufer, Cale O'Lear, in einigen Ruinen zu finden, doch befindet sich Dieser in einer prekären Lage. Doch längst nicht so prekär wie Adyra, die scheinbar ein weit schlimmeres Schicksal ereilt hat. Handlung Nach dem Ende der Schlacht der Asche beginnen die Bewohner von Northfield damit, die Toten einzusammeln und ein großes Begräbnis für die Gefallenen vorzubereiten, während die Leichen der Orcs einfach nur verbrannt werden. Die Rattenfänger sind mit dem Rest der Armee zurück in die Stadt gezogen, einzig Alec ist bei den Truppen aus Kel'Thoras am Strand geblieben, welche auf die Ankunft weiterer Schiffe warten und in der Zwischenzeit die Abreise in die Heimat vorbereiten. Alec hatte dabei gehofft, mit Keira über etliche Dinge sprechen zu können, darunter den Tod Ihrer Schwester und auch über seine Gefühle Ihr gegenüber, da Er dazu vor der Schlacht keine Gelegenheit hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung erfährt Er jedoch von den Seeleuten, dass Keira, unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Schlacht, eine Botschaft von Ihren Kameraden in einem anderen Teil der Welt erhalten hat und umgehend aufgebrochen ist. Alec ist fassungslos darüber, dass Sie sich weder verabschiedet noch bedankt hat und nicht einmal am bevorstehenden Begräbnis Ihrer Schwester teilnimmt. Letztlich führt Alec dann ein Gespräch mit Thelen, der mitteilt, dass Er seine Truppen zurück nach Kel'Thoras führen und sich nicht mehr in die Belange seiner Tochter einmischen wird, da Er dies schon viel zu lange getan hat. Alec sprich ausführlich mit Ihm und erzählt dem Admiral von den heldenhaften Taten seiner jüngeren Tochter während der gemeinsamen Reise, welche Er beim Begräbnis zu ihren Ehren vorbringen kann. Der Admiral verabschiedet sich mit den Worten, dass die Rattenfänger in seinem Reich immer willkommen sein werden. So kehrt Alec dann in die Stadt Northfield zurück, wo Er zum ersten Mal die Schrecken des Krieges sieht, die in den glorreichen Geschichten niemals erwähnt werden. Er begibt sich zu Kolgar in die Taverne, wo die Beiden bei Bier und Braten über Ihre Zukunft sinnieren. Dabei kommt Beiden in den Sinn, dass nicht nur die Hawklords des Overlords bei der Schlacht nicht aufgetaucht sind, auch Cale und Adyra, welche die Wächter des Waldes erwecken wollten, sind nicht zurückgekehrt. Beide befürchten, dass Ihnen etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen sein könnte und überlegen, was sie unternehmen könnten, um Ihre Freunde zu retten. Bevor diese Gedanken jedoch Früchte tragen, erscheinen zwei Stadtwachen des Barons und bitten die Rattenfänger, umgehend zu dessen Anwesen mitzukommen, da Sie dort erwartet werden. Im Glauben, dass der Baron Ihnen eventuell für Ihre Hilfe bei der Schlacht danken will, begleiten die Beiden die Soldaten in dessen Anwesen. Bei Baron Varenius angekommen zeigt sich dann rasch, dass dies ein Irrglaube ist: der arrogante Baron hat kaum Worte des Dankes für die beiden Krieger übrig, geht Er doch davon aus, dass seine Armee die Schlacht hauptsächlich gewonnen hat. Stattdessen zeigt sich, dass der Baron selbst Besuch hat: eine Ritterin namens Juno Sariel, die zugleich Mitglied der Königsgarde des Overlords ist. Sie ist nach Northfield gekommen, um die Rattenfänger, die maßgeblich am Sieg über die Rote Horde beteiligt waren, umgehend in die Hauptstadt des Reiches, nach Dawnlight, zu bringen. Sie weiß nichts über den Grund hierfür oder die Person, die nach den Rattenfängern geschickt hat, sondern erhielt lediglich den Befehl, die Gruppe dorthin zu bringen, was Sie auch vorhat, zu tun. Obgleich skeptisch, lassen sich Alec und Kolgar darauf ein, Lady Sariel nach Dawnlight zu folgen, machen jedoch klar, dass Sie zunächst Ihre verschollenen Freunde im Kingswood wiederfinden müssen und nicht bereit sind, ohne diese nach Dawnlight aufzubrechen. Entgegen aller Erwartung, erklärt sich Juno bereit, den Beiden bei der Suche zu helfen und weist diese an, alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen und sich in einer Stunde an den Toren von Northfield einzufinden, um die Suche zu beginnen. Alec und Kolgar treffen in dieser Stunde Vorbereitungen, unter anderem kaufen Beide neue Ausrüstung, um sich für den erneuten Marsch durch den Kingswood zu wappnen, inzwischen wohl wissend, was Sie erwarten wird. Alec begibt sich auch noch einmal zum Meister der Krähen und lässt eine kurze Nachricht an Varen Cresthill schicken, der mit seinen Ordensbrüdern nach der Schlacht direkt zu den Überresten der Burg aufgebrochen ist, um mit dem Wiederaufbau und der Neuordnung zu beginnen. Alec lässt Varen wissen, dass Sie Ihre Freunde suchen werden, vor dem Aufbruch nach Dawnlight aber in jedem Fall noch einmal zu Ihm kommen werden, damit Er die Chance erhält, sich der Gruppe wieder anzuschließen. Nur kurz darauf finden sich alle Drei an den Toren der Stadt ein, um aufzubrechen. Die Rattenfänger wollen umgehend in die Wälder aufbrechen, doch Juno merkt an, dass der Kingswood riesig ist und es ohne einen konkreten Plan Wochen dauern kann, den Wald zu durchsuchen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass Alec und Kolgar in dieser Zeitspanne mit Sicherheit von den Schrecken des Waldes getötet werden. Auch die Idee, beim Schrein des Wächters, den die Gruppe bereits kennt, mit der Suche zu beginnen, hält Sie für fruchtlos, da Sie nicht glaubt, dass der Wächter, ohne eine Person mit einer Verbindung zur Natur, der Gruppe helfen kann oder wird. Sie schlägt stattdessen vor, sich in die andere Richtung, weg von Northfield, zu begeben, zu einem kleinen Wald, der auch als "Hexenwald" bekannt ist. Die dort lebenden Hexen könnten mittels Blutmagie eventuell helfen und die verschollenen Kameraden der Gruppe im Kingswood aufspüren. Die Hexen sind jedoch keinesfalls gutartig und ein Handel mit Ihnen könnte schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben. Alec und Kolgar lehnen den Einsatz solcher Magie vehement ab und auch Juno selbst ist letztlich froh, dass sich Beide dagegen entscheiden. Stattdessen fällt Alec ein, dass Sie noch einen weiteren Druiden kennen: Meschugga, den Ältesten aus dem Dorf Pinehurst, in welchem sie auf der Reise vorbeigekommen waren. Da Er auch ein Druide ist, kann Er Cale und Adyra, die beide starke Verbindungen zur Natur haben, vielleicht aufspüren. Als deutlich bessere Alternative für ein Ziel brechen die Drei dann in Richtung Pinehurst auf, wobei Sie dieses Mal die Straßen nutzen können, da die Rote Horde die Besatzung der Burg Rivermaw an der Straße aufgegeben hat, als Sie in die Berge geflohen sind. Nach einem schnellen Ritt machen die Drei am Ende der ersten Tagesreise Rast am Straßenrand. Am Abend kommen die beiden Rattenfänger mit Juno ins Gespräch. Diese ist überrascht von der Offenheit der Beiden, da insbesondere Alec Ihr offen von seinen Träumen und Wünschen für die Zukunft erzählt und sich letztlich sogar verspricht, sodass Er versehentlich erwähnt, dass sein Nachname Dayne lautet. Diese Offenheit ist es, die Juno dazu bringt, Vertrauen zu den Beiden zu fassen und so offenbart Sie, eine Aasimar zu sein und damit himmlisches Blut zu besitzen. Als Tochter eines Zimmermanns träumte Sie immer davon, eine Kriegerin zu werden und schnitzte sich früh ein eigenes Schwert. Ihr Vater wurde dann getötet, als die Soldaten kamen, um Sie Ihrer potenziellen Macht als Aasimar wegen mitzunehmen. Sie hatte eine harte Jugend und durchlebte einige schmerzliche Jahre, bis Sie einen weisen Meister aus dem fernen Osten traf, der Sie das Kämpfen lehrte und Ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson wurde. Als dieser Meister, stark betagt, später verstarb, schloss Sie sich dem Militär an, da Sie es als Ihre beste Chance sah, eine große Kriegerin zu werden. Sie berichtet auch, dass Sie Ihre Mutter nie kennenlernte und nicht einmal weiß, ob diese wirklich ein Solar und damit in den Reichen des Himmels ist. Auch diese Gemeinsamkeit teilt Sie mit Alec, der seine Eltern ebenfalls nicht kannte, weswegen Er Ihr Mut zuspricht, sich aus dem Schatten der Eltern zu lösen und den eigenen Weg zu beschreiten. Am nächsten Tag erreicht die Gruppe dann tatsächlich Pinehurst, dass sich inzwischen großteils von der Verzauberung durch die Satyrn erholt hat, auch wenn viele Bewohner noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen leiden. Sie treffen auch wieder auf Meschugga, der sich inzwischen vollständig an seine Identität als "Vistan" erinnern kann. Die Rattenfänger erklären Ihm das Dilemma, in welchem Sie stecken und Vistan ist bereit, Ihnen abermals zu helfen, aus Dankbarkeit, da das ganze Dorf immer noch in der Schuld der Gruppe steht. Er bereitet einen Lokalisierungszauber vor, mit dem Er versuchen will, über die Verbindung von Cale und Adyra zur Natur, welche Er ebenfalls teilt, deren Aufenthalt in den Wäldern zu bestimmen. Während Er dies tut, begibt sich die Gruppe in die Taverne, um sich erstmal auszuruhen. Während Sie dort auf Rückmeldung von Vistan warten, hat die Gruppe eine Begegnung mit einem kleinen Jungen, der Juno fragt, ob Sie ein Engel sei. Sie verneint dies, zeigt jedoch eine Güte hinter Ihrer harten Schale, indem Sie den Dorfjungen ermutigt, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und seine Träume zu leben. Als Vistan kurz darauf die Rattenfänger wieder zu sich ruft, teilt Er diesen mit, dass Er Cale in den Wäldern aufspüren konnte, jedoch fand Er keine Spur von einer Druidin. Obgleich dies die Gruppe stark beunruhigt, beschließen die Drei, sich zumindest auf die Suche nach Cale zu machen. Vistan bietet Ihn an, den gleichen Weg durch den Kingswood zu nehmen, wie schon beim letzten Mal: auf einem Boot aus Bäumen, welches Er erschafft und mit dem Sie den Fluss bis zur größten Biegung befahren und dort an Land gehen können. Von dort wäre es dann nicht mehr weit bis zum Aufenthaltsort von Cale, der sich in einer alten Ruine, nahe des Flusses, befinden soll. Letztlich nimmt die Gruppe das Angebot von Vistan an und dieser nutzt den gleichen Zauber wie schon einmal, um aus zwei Bäumen, die sich ineinander verflechten, ein Boot zu erschaffen, mit dem die Gruppe flussabwärts, quer durch den Kingswood, fahren kann. Gleichzeitig schickt Vistan eine Nachricht in der Sprache der Druiden durch den Wind, welche Cale mitteilen soll, dass Er sich nicht von seinem Aufenthaltsort entfernt, bis die Gruppe Ihn erreicht hat. Als das Boot schließlich fertiggestellt ist, brechen die Drei auf dem Seeweg auf. Eine ganze Zeit fahren die drei Rattenfänger mit dem Boot flussabwärts, bis Sie jene Biegung erreichen, an welcher Sie anlanden müssen, um die Ruinen ein Stück landeinwärts zu erreichen, in welchen sich Cale befinden soll. Um die Boote ans Ufer zu ziehen, springt Kolgar, als der körperlich Stärkste unter den Dreien, mit einem Seil ans Ufer und soll das Boot dann, entgegen der Strömung, dorthin ziehen. Dabei scheitert Er fast, da Er sich doch etwas viel zugemutet hat und das Seil kaum halten kann. Erst als Alec ebenfalls ans Ufer springt und Sie gemeinsam ziehen, gelingt es Ihnen, die Boote sicher ans Ufer zu bringen und dort für die Weiterfahrt zu vertäuen. Um schließlich die Ruinen und damit auch Cale zu finden, entscheidet sich Alec, einen speziellen Lokalisierungszauber zu wirken, welcher Objekte aufspüren kann, die Ihm vertraut sind. Da Er einst die Rüstung von Cale bearbeitete und verbesserte, ist diese Ihm vertraut und Er kann Sie als Lokalisierungspunkt ins Gedächtnis rufen. Geleitet von der göttlichen Magie seines Gottes führt Alec die Gruppe dann landeinwärts und tatsächlich erreichen Diese, nur kurze Zeit später, die alte Ruine, von der Vistan gesprochen hatte. Als sich die Drei, zu allem bereit, in die Ruine schleichen, entdecken Sie einen schwerverletzten und bewusstlosen Cale, der in einem Teil der Ruine liegt, während einige monströse, affenartige Kreaturen, die umliegenden Ruinen für sich in Besitz genommen haben, scheinbar höchst aggressiv und gewalttätig. Juno und Kolgar gehen direkt zum Angriff auf die Affen über und binden Diese rasch in einem Kampf. Gleichzeitig schleicht und klettert Alec durch die Ruine zu Cale und nutzt die Ablenkung der Affen, um mit seiner göttlichen Magie die Wunden des Waldläufers wieder zu verschließen. Als Cale wieder zu sich kommt, ist Er erfreut, dass seine Freunde zu seiner Rettung gekommen sind, greift sich seinen Bogen und beteiligt sich, gemeinsam mit Alec, am Kampf gegen die Affenmonster. Doch gerade, als die Gruppe bereits glaubt, einen leichten Sieg erringen zu können, erhebt sich aus den Bäumen hinter der Ruine eine gewaltige Kreatur, ein riesiges Affenmonster von enormer körperlicher Stärke, ein Asanbosam. Das riesige Monster mit der gewaltigen Körperkraft und den giftigen Fangzähnen liefert sich einen gewaltigen Kampf mit der Gruppe, wobei Kolgar sein Bestes tut, um die Angriffe der Kreatur auf sich zu lenken, im Wissen, dass seine Kameraden dessen Attacken kaum standhalten können. Als Er schließlich zu Boden geht und kurzzeitig bewusstlos wird, hat Er seinen Kameraden genügend Zeit erkauft, dass Juno das Monster mit Ihrer Klinge schwächen und Alec die Kreatur mit einem gut gezielten Schnitt von "Eidwahrer" schließlich zu Fall bringen kann. Da Cale immer noch angeschlagen ist, beschließt die Gruppe, die Nacht am Lagerfeuer in den Ruinen zu verbringen, wobei Sie das Fleisch der Affen über dem Feuer braten und die Leiche des riesigen Asanbosam weitere potenzielle Angreifer abschreckt. Am Abend erzählt Cale der Gruppe dann, dass Er und Adyra den Schrein des nächsten Wächters erreicht hatten, doch Adyra dann, gerade als Sie sich dem Urteil des Wächters stellen wollten, scheinbar grundlos den Verstand verlor und die Gestalt eines riesigen Monsters annahm, welches Cale angriff. Mühsam gelang es Ihm, der monströsen Adyra zu entgehen, wobei die Gruppe vermutet, dass die Druidin von etwas beherrscht wurde, dagegen ankämpfte und Cale deshalb entkommen konnte. Auf dem Rückweg nach Northfield, um die Anderen zu Hilfe zu holen, wurde Er dann von den Affen angegriffen und beinahe getötet, bis die Gruppe gerade noch rechtzeitig kam und Ihn rettete. Schließlich schmieden die Rattenfänger neue Pläne. Sie beschließen, Juno jetzt nach Dawnlight zu begleiten, um einerseits herauszufinden, wer Sie dort so dringend sehen will und andererseits gibt es in der Hauptstadt viele Druiden und naturverbundene Personen, die vielleicht helfen können, Adyra aufzuspüren und von dem Bann zu befreien, unter dem Sie scheinbar steht. Zunächst aber verbringt die Gruppe die Nacht noch am Lagerfeuer in der Ruine. Alec führt nachts noch einmal ein Gespräch mit Juno, da Er nicht schlafen kann und Sie dabei beobachtet, wie Sie abseits des Lagers scheinbar Zwiesprache mit Ihrer Mutter im Himmel hält. Er erfährt, dass Sie niemals eine Antwort erhalten hat, jedoch davon ausgeht, dass Ihre Mutter, als mächtiger Solar, im Himmel sein muss und Sie von dort beobachtet. Als Er merkt, dass es Ihr unangenehm zu sein scheint, diesen kindlichen Glauben gegenüber Alec zuzugeben, erinnert Dieser Sie daran, dass Er ebenfalls einen kindlichen Traum verfolgt. Um zu beweisen, dass Er Juno's Glauben ernst nimmt, wendet Er sich gen Himmel und verspricht Ihrer Mutter, gut auf deren Tochter aufzupassen auf der Reise, die noch kommt. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Juno Sariel (Erstauftritt) * Varen Cresthill (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Asanbosam (Erstauftritt) * Hexen des Hexenwalds (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Thelen Brightwater * Oktavius Varenius * Wächter des Waldes (nur erwähnt) * Vistan * Dougen (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Zwar erinnert sich der Druide Vistan bei dieser Begegnung bereits wieder an seine Identität und ist vom Bann der Satyrn befreit, dennoch erfahren die Protagonisten immer noch nicht seinen wahren Namen und benennen Ihn auch weiterhin schlicht "Meschugga". * Dass Alec direkt beim ersten Abend am Lagerfeuer gegenüber Juno direkt seinen richtigen Nachnamen verrät, war nicht eingeplant, ergab sich aber aus einem Versprecher des Spielers. Letztlich hat dies die weitere Entwicklung zwischen den Protagonisten dennoch positiv gefördert. * Der Zauber, den Alec nutzt, um Cale in den Wäldern anhand seiner Rüstung aufzuspüren, ist "Objekt lokalisieren". Das Objekt muss ein vertrauter Gegenstand sein. Hierfür wählt Alec die Rüstung des Rangers, da Er diese einst neu schmiedete und mit Eisenplatten verstärkte, weswegen die Voraussetzungen damit erfüllt werden.